My Own Private Rodeo
My Own Private Rodeo is the twentieth episode of King of the Hill Season 6, 128th episode overall. The episode title is a play on the film "My Own Private Idaho (1991)". Synopsis Dale and Nancy are planning on renewing their wedding vows. At Nancy's request and after initial reluctance, his friends decide to find his father, Bug and invite him to the ceremony. Twenty years ago at their first wedding, Dale's father apparently made out with Nancy, and he and Dale have since been estranged. Hank, Bill, and Boomhauer decide to go track Bug down in order to make amends with his son. However, they discover that not only is Bug gay, but he has been working all this time at a gay rodeo, much to the humor of Bill and Boomhauer. After the show, Hank goes to Bug, who reveals the truth: at the wedding, he was about to kiss a Filipino caterer, before Dale came in, with whom he wasn't prepared to be honest, so he "grabbed the nearest thing in a dress", which happened to be Nancy. The conversation is interrupted by Juan Pedro, Bug's lover, who is upset upon learning that Bug was married to a woman and has a son and didn't tell him. Eventually, Bug returns to Arlen and asks for Dale's forgiveness, without telling Dale he's gay. Although unsure at first, Dale reconciles with his father. Nancy senses, but Dale is completely oblivious to, Bug's homosexuality, with Dale even commenting that his father has "pleased hundreds of women". Bug notices Joseph's lack of resemblance to Dale or Nancy and asks if Joseph is "adopted". She reluctantly admits the truth about her former affair with John Redcorn, and that the Hill family, Bill, Boomhauer and John Redcorn's know about the affair; he does not ask any further questions. Bug also admits to Nancy he's gay and that he needs to let Dale know. Dale misconstrues Bug's sympathy, believing Bug still has feelings for Nancy, leading to Bug trying to admit to Dale that he is gay. However, his explanation of Juan Pedro being his "partner" and working with him at a gay rodeo are misconstrued by Dale as his father being a government agent, which breaks his heart once again. Dale deserts his second wedding and heads to the gay rodeo, intending to blow his father's cover. After Dale sees Bug at the rodeo, he informs his father that he knows he's a government agent and that he will let everybody at the event know. Bug then says there's been a terrible misunderstanding and that he's gay. Still not trusting Bug, Dale then goes into the rodeo pen and announces that Bug is spying on them and Bug ties him down. After a struggle, Bug finally makes up with Juan Pedro and kisses him in front of Dale, who relents and lets them attend the ceremony. A subplot concerns Nancy dealing with the ceremony as a way to start over after years of adultery her husband is unaware of and anxiety she has on that issue. The final part of the episode reveals that Dale believes John Redcorn is gay and that this is a major reason why Dale is okay with homosexuals and why he doesn't suspect that John Redcorn is Joseph's biological father. References The title is a parody of the film My Own Private Idaho. Notes This episode was nominated for a 2003 GLAAD (Gay And Lesbian Alliance Against Defamation) Media Award. Quotes *My Own Private Rodeo/Quotes Other Languages *My Own Private Rodeo/Other Languages Credits *My Own Private Rodeo/Credits Featured Songs *Village People - YMCA *REO Speedwagon - Can't Fight This Feeling Stinger Quote Dale: "Monkey style! (makes monkey noises)" Category:King of the Hill Episodes Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:King of the Hill Episodes (Season 6)